Just The Beginning
by RandomStalkerX3
Summary: This story contains Slash. If you dont like Slash dont read it. Read and Review please!
1. Just the beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own Dahive or Jayy but i own everything else.

~ o ~

I quickly walked to class. I was beyond late.

"Overslept, again, I got to stop watching yaoi so late at night." Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry." I stared up into the sexiest hazel green eyes ever. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He sighed softly.

"It's okay. You seem like you are in a hurry."

"I am. I'm late for class."

"Are you new?" I nodded.

"Well classes don't start for another hour." I checked the time and saw how early it was.

"So I rushed for nothing? I could have watched TV for another hour." He chuckled smiling slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Danni. And yours?"

"Jonathan." I put out my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you," He smiled and shook my hand.

"Well since class doesn't start for a while why don't you come and meet my friends?" I smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I looked down the hall and saw a girl staring at me from around the corner.

"Uhm," Jonathan gazed in the direction I was staring and shook his head.

"That is Sarah."

"Why is she staring at me?"

"She probably finds you interesting?

"Is that a good thing?" Jonathan smirked.

"No." I swallowed staring into her intense black eyes.

"Come on let's introduce you to them." He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to them.

"Danni, these are my friends Dahvie, Jayy, Sarah and Jennifer." I looked at them. Dahvie looked chubby and very cuddly. Jayy looked like the type all girls dreamed to date. Sarah looked like the crazy one of the group. And Jennifer looked like the quiet one.

"Hai," I said quietly staring at them nervously.

"Hey." Dahvie said smiling slightly.

"How are ya?" Jayy added

"Are you gay?" Sarah asked and I flushed red.

"Yes I am." She giggled softly.

"Sarah that isn't something you ask someone you just meet." Dahvie said to her.

"Oh please. You and Jayy are practically drooling over him." Jayy blushed, smiling brightly.

"And if I was?"

"Danni don't look so scared. Dahvie and Jonathan is bi. Jayy is gay." She said smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Hey Jonathan," Jayy said. "Jonathan?" I looked over at Jonathan and blushed brightly. He was staring at me.

"Dude," Jayy shook him out of his trance.

"Hmm, what,"

"I think someone has a crush on Danni." Sarah whispered to the others.

"I do not!"

"Yeah ok,"

"Sarah shut up."

"Make me Jonathan." He glared at her then the late bell rang.

"Shit," I whispered. "Bye guys, it was nice meeting you." I waved and jogged off to class.

"Bye Danni." It was nice meeting you!" Sarah called after me.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

"I don't like him." I said at lunch later that day.

"Yes you do." Sarah said staring at me.

"I don't,"

"You do."

"I don't" I was getting annoyed.

"You do."

"For fucks sake Sarah I don't!" She crossed her arms.

"Whatever ever,"

"But you know eventually you two will fuck." Jennifer said looking up from her drawing. My cheeks turned red.

"If you guys fuck can I watch?" Sarah asked her eyes widening.

"No and we won't fuck!"

"Uhm hi," I turned to see Danni.

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." Sarah said before I could answer.

"Jonathan moves your bag, let Danni sit." I grumbled under my breath and dropped my bag to the floor. He sat down beside me, his cheeks flushed. 'He looks so cute' I thought.

"Where did Dahvie and Jayy go?" Jennifer asked looking up from her drawing again.

"To fuck each other brains out." I mumbled sticking a fry in my mouth. Danni started to choke on his soda. I patted him on the back.

"You ok?" he nodded taking deep breaths.

"But you know they are fucking." Sarah said smirking.

~ o ~

"Dahvie," Jayy panted. Between his legs Dahvie was bobbing his head up and down on his dick.

"P-please stop." He sucked harder swallowing every drop of Jayy's sweet sticky seed.

"You came faster than I thought."

"Shut up." Dahvie kissed his lover on the lips letting him taste his own cum.

"Won't we get caught Dahvie?" Jayy whispered wrapping his hand around his dick. Dahvie tilted his head back groaning softly as he felt his throbbing cock being stroked and rubbed.

"Hey," he whined feeling Jayy's hand disappear. "Why'd you stop?" He was now bent over the desk his jeans and boxers at his ankles.

"Please Dahvie."

"What do you want?" He whispered grabbing Jayy's hips.

"Please fuck me," He stared into Dahvie's eyes. "Hard." He chuckled and tugged his hips back ramming every inch of his throbbing cock into his ass.

"Ahhh, D-Dahvie!" Jayy cried gripping the teacher's desk, his slender body shaking.

"Sorry babe this is what you wanted." Dahvie grunted ramming deeper and deeper. His eyes widened as each thrust rubbed his walls roughly, Dahvie's balls slapping his ass.

"Harder! Please!" Jayy shouted, his back arching, pushing his hips back against each thrust.

"Stop screaming so loud." He whispered grabbing Jayy's dripping neglected cock, squeezing tightly.

"Ah! D-don't please!" Dahvie rammed into Jayy's prostate head on each time.

"Beg for it baby, beg to cum." He whispered biting down on his lovers' neck drawing blood.

"P-please, l-let me cum, p-please, D-Dahvie! I c-can't take t-this!" The door suddenly opened and a girl walked in.

"Oh my god." Dahvie and Jayy froze staring at her.

"Um, hi?" Jayy whispered. Her nose started to bleed and she fainted, collapsing in a heap on the floor. Dahvie laughed.

"Let's finish this up baby. Lunch is almost over." He let go of Jayy's dick and continued to mercilessly thrust inside him. The desk groaned with each movement.

"D-Dahvie! I-I'm ahhh!" Jayy screamed spraying hot cum all over his chest and the desk. Dahvie groaned and flooded his ass with cum as the tight passage he was in clenched tightly. Jayy moaned trembling from the aftershocks.

"One more round?" Dahvie whispered licking cum from his trembling lover chest.

"In your fucking dreams," Jayy pushed him away. "Lunch is over we have clean this mess up." They cleaned up quickly as students filled the hallway.

~ o ~

"Hey guys," Sarah said. "Where were you guys at lunch?" Dahvie and Jayy glanced at each other.

"Oh you know, studying."

"Studying?" Jennifer retorted. "I don't think so." A loud crash sounded from the front of the class. The teacher's desk had collapsed to the floor.

"I wonder how that happened." Jayy blushed and Dahvie looked away nervously.

~ Danni's Pov ~

The loud crash startled my class and made them wander into the hallway, except for Jonathan who was now staring at me. 'He is really cute.' I thought. 'I'm glad he is bi.' I turned towards him.

"Hey," He blinked a few times coming out of a daze.

"You ok?" He stared at me a moment then quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I smiled and turned towards the window.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

'He is too cute!' I thought. 'Those beautiful blue eyes, those plump juicy lips. I want him so badly. I want to destroy his sweet ass.' The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I slowly stood up.

"So Danni,"

"Hmm," He looked up at me slowly.

"How did you like your first day?"

"I loved it. Everyone is so nice." I smiled at him. 'He is so sweet, so innocent.'

"Can you walk me home?" I blushed.

"Sure." He smiled brightly.

"Great, gimme a few minutes," I watched him jog away to his lockers.

"Hey Jonathan," I turned to see Jennifer and Sarah staring at me.

"Wanna watch anime with us?"

"No thanks."

"Why not,"

"I'm walking Danni home." Sarah smirked.

"You are walking him home?"

"What you don't understand English?"

"Look do not get smart. I will kick your ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Sarah," Danni walked up holding his books to his chest.

"Ready to go," He looked over at my friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Danni," Sarah smiled. Jennifer didn't say a word.

"Well um let's go. I mean if you are ready." I nodded.

"Yeah let's go." I picked up my bag and walked away with Danni by my side.

"Hey Jonathan!" Sarah shouted. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Use protection!" I flushed bright red and Danni giggled.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I walked slowly beside Jonathan, lost in my thoughts. 'Why do I feel this way? Why do I get so nervous when he looks at me? Why do I get so hot when we accidently touch?'

"Uhh Danni?" I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry I got distracted." He smiled at me.

"Is this your house?" We had stopped in front of a red brick house.

"Oh y-yeah, thanks for w-walking me," I walked up to my front door.

"Can I walk you in the morning?" I smiled slightly.

"I'd like that." He smiled and backed down the stairs. He tripped over his own feet and fell backwards. I reached out to grab him but ended up falling with him. I gasped softly staring into his eyes. I had fallen right on top of him.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

'Oh god, he is so hot. His body is so warm. I want to just kiss those juicy plump lips until they are rosy.' I felt something pressing against my thigh. I glanced down and saw that he had a boner.

"Uhh Danni?" He blushed tomato red and quickly got off me.

"S-sorry, are you o-ok?" I nodded slowly standing up.

"Well I will uh see you in the morning?"

"Yeah see you." He nodded and disappeared inside. I stared at the door for a moment before walking away.

~ Danni's Pov ~

Jonathan had picked me up early the next day. I was so nervous around him. 'I can't believe I had a boner yesterday. I made a complete fool of myself.' I cursed myself quietly as we walked down the hall.

"Hey guys." Sarah called from by her locker.

"Morning," Jonathan grumbled.

"Yes, morning." I whispered. She stared at us for a long moment.

"You didn't Jonathan?"

"Did what?"

"You fucked him!" Jonathan's face paled and I turn a new shade of red.

"I did no such thing!"

"Objection," Jennifer said pointing at him. The bell rang signaling class.

"I will find out the truth." Sarah shouted as Jennifer dragged her away.

"I'm sorry for her stupidity." His sighed softly and I smiled.

"It's okay; she is really sweet, kinda weird, but sweet."

"Well see you at lunch." He said as he walked away.

"Bye." I whispered staring after him.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

"Sarah, I hate your guts."

"You can hate me all you want." She said taking a bite of her burger.

"Yeah," Jennifer added as she nibbled on a cookie. "You are the one that fucked the new kid."

"No I didn't!" The kids in the cafeteria turned and looked at me. Sarah smiled.

"The more you deny it, the more I know it's true." I glared at her. I really despised her right now.

"Uh-"Our attention turned to Danni.

"Is this a bad time?

"Nope," Sarah said. "Sit down."

"Um actually I wanted to see if Jonathan could help me with something?" I looked up at Danni curious to know what he wanted help with.

"Sure go ahead." Jennifer said. I slowly stood up.

"Who said I wanted to go?" Sarah growled at me.

"Oh shut the hell up! You know damn well you want to go." I mumbled curses under my breath as I left the cafeteria with Danni.

~ Danni's Pov ~

"What is it you need help with?" Jonathan asked leaning against the locker.

"I -," My body slammed against his. A group of seniors had walked by and pushed me into him. I swallowed hard my face pressed against his neck. He put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. I could tell my cheeks were on fire. Jonathan chuckled softly bringing his lips closer.

"Jonathan." I whispered as I felt his arm wrap around my slim waist. My eyes slowly closed our lips mere inches apart. Suddenly a crash startled us. A couple students were wrestling. I pouted and squirmed out of Jonathan's arms. He cleared his throat.

"What did you need help with?"

"I don't even know anymore." He laughed shaking his head.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

"You almost kissed him?" Jennifer asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes but it was fucked up by some dumbass kids."

"Can I tell-"

"No," I said interrupting her. "Do not tell Sarah!"

"Okay, jeez. Calm down man." She put her hands up defensively.

"Thank you."

"Hey guys!" Sarah said walking up. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing," Jennifer said.

"Yeah nothing." I added.

"Well do you guys want to come over this weekend?"

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a movie marathon coming on." I shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Sarah smiled.

"What about you Jennifer?"

"I'm in."

"Great. See you guys tonight. Don't forget to tell Danni." She jogged off.

"She is up to something." Jennifer said.

"Hmm, what?" I looked at her I was too busy day dreaming of Danni.

"Nothing man. See you tonight." She walked away shaking her head.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I lay on Sarah's bed later that night. I stood when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Want me to get that?" I asked Sarah.

"No, sit back down. Relax yourself. You are my guest." I nodded and sat back down. I could hear Sarah yelling at Jonathan for being late.

"Hey Jonathan," He smiled at me as he entered the room.

"Hey Danni," We stared at each other for a moment. He slowly sat on the bed next to me.

"Where is Sarah and Jennifer?" I shrugged.

"The bathroom, I think."

"Together? At the same time?" I giggled.

"I guess so." He smiled.

"That's a cute giggle." I blushed brightly looking away. He tilted my chin up making me look him in the eyes.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes Danni?"

"Kiss me?" Our lips locked into the most heated passionate kiss ever. His tongue flicked across mine drawing a gasp from me.

"Mmm Jonathan," Sarah and Jennifer walked into the room. She squealed and Jennifer pulled her out the room.

"No! Let me see the sexiness of yaoi!"

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

I kissed Danni deeper our tongues battling for dominance.

"Mm mph," I smirked pinning Danni's wrists to the bed grinding my body against his. He pulled away gasping for breath, I sucked and nibbled on his neck.

"Oh god, careful." I bit down on a tender spot and he cried out.

"A-ahhh, Jonathan!" I chuckled and tugged off his shirt, staring at his slender, slightly muscular body.

"You know," I whispered in his ear. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He blushed looking away.

My tongue flicked across his nipple, he gasped, his body starting to tremble.

~ Sarah's Pov ~

I looked at Jennifer.

"Got the popcorn?"

"Yesh, got the tissues?"

"Yup, let's go." We walked outside and climbed the big oak tree in my front yard. When on the top branch we could see right into my bedroom.

"Oh mah gosh," we squealed. "Prepare for the sexiness of yaoi."

~ Danni's Pov ~

I was now gasping for breath my naked body exposed to Jonathan.

"Danni?" I slowly uncovered my face, he was between my legs. I gasped his tongue dragging across my tender cock head.

"Mmm?"

"I wanna see your face when you cum." His mouth slowly descended down on my cock, deep throating every inch of me.

"Oh god!" His mouth was so hot, it felt so good. I didn't want him to stop.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

'Danni is so hot when he is all flustered.' My mouth bobbed up and down sucking him as hard as I can.

"I'm g-going to cum!" he wailed gripping my hair and shooting several loads of his hot sticky cum into my mouth. I groaned softly, swallowing every drop of it. He fell back against the bed gasping heavily.

"You taste delicious." He bit his lip watching me lick cum off my lips. "And your still so hard."

"C-can't help it." I smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips.

~ Danni's Pov ~

"Do you want me to taste you?" He shook his head and climbed on top of me.

"I want to feel you." I blushed wrapping my arms around your neck.

"Is this your first time?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle." He slowly pushed the tip against me and I whimpered softly. The tips entered the first ring of tight muscle.

"Mph," He suddenly rammed every inch into me.

"Ah!" Tears filled my eyes my entire body trembling.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

I could feel his nails digging into my back, he was shaking so badly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." I stayed still inside him letting him get used to me. Gently I kissed away his tears.

"Y-you can move now."

"You sure?" He nodded and I slowly slid out then back in. I heard him whimper and I stopped.

"N-no please move." I stared at him and began slowly thrusting. He wrapped his legs around me pulling me closer.

"Harder, Jonathan, don't be afraid to fuck me." I smirked at him and pulled out to the tip and rammed every inch back in.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I cried out as I felt every inch tear into my ass.

"O-oh god!" My nails raked against his back, my hips raising to meet each of his thrusts.

"H-harder, p-please!" He thrust harder and deeper just grazing my prostate. He smirked against my neck and gently nibbled on my sensitive spot.

"What do you want?"

"D-deeper please, go deeper!" I screamed raking at his chest and back the massive head of his cock ramming into my prostate.

"Oh g-god! H-harder!" I screamed at his merciless thrusting, my body jerking and shaking.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

I grabbed his cock and began jerking it.

"I-I'm going to c-cum!" I stroked in time with my thrusts.

"Cum for me Danni," He cried out blasting hot cum all over our chests. I felt his ass clench tightly and gasped filling him with my seed. I continued to thrust making him ride out his orgasm.

"O-oh J-Jonathan,"

"Mph Danni," I moaned.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I collapsed against the bed panting heavily. My entire body was shaking.

"Jonathan, t-that was amazing." He smiled collapsing on top of me.

"You were amazing." I blushed and gently kissed him on the lips.

~ Sarah's Pov ~

"Oh mah gosh!" I squealed.

"Best yaoi ever." Jennifer said wiping blood from her nose. The tree branch creaked slightly.

"I wish we videotaped it." The tree branch creaked louder.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked. The tree branch broke; Jennifer and I fell to the ground.

"Well that hurt less than I thought it would."

"That is because you fell on top of me!" I said from under her. She laughed and continued to sit on me.

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

I watched Danni fall asleep. He looked so cute. His lips are so rosy his cheeks are still a little pink. I lightly stroked his cheek.

"He is perfect." I whispered. "He is mine." I smiled and lay beside him and fell fast asleep.

So Whatcha Think? ^ _ ^


	2. Trick or Treat

~ Danni's Pov ~

September slipped into October, and you know what I means, Halloween. I was walking home with my boyfriend, Jonathan and my friends.

"Two words, Halloween party." Sarah said.

"Where is this party?" Jennifer asked.

"At that haunted house outside of town,"

"I'm down and I'm sure Jayy is to." Dahvie said with a smile.

"Yup I am." I didn't want to go, I am absolutely afraid of haunted houses. They freaked me out.

"We are in to." I looked at Jonathan.

"What? No, I thought we were going to stay home. I don't have a costume."

"Don't worry, I got you one." I swallowed, this couldn't be good.

"Well I will see everyone later at the party." We all parted ways.

After walking in silence for a few moments i decided to ask him what kind of costume he got me.

"What kind of costume is it?" He smirked running a hand through my hair.

"You will see my love."

"At least give me a hint."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope," He opened the door to the apartment we shared.

"Why not?"

"I want you to be surprised." I pouted and walked inside after him.

"Now do your homework."

"Yes mother." He smiled at kissed my cheek.

~ Jonathans Pov ~

It was time for the party. I laid Danni's costume out on my bed and stared at it.

"Danni?" 'He is going to love this.' I thought. He stuck his head in my room.

"You called me?"

"Yeah, it's time to get ready." His eyes widened as he saw the costume I wanted him to wear. It was a kitty costume. Complete with short black dress, thigh high fish net stockings, 6 inch black heels, kitty ears and tail.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that."

"Come on babe, there is a leash and everything." I smiled holding up the leash.

"No Jonathan, I'm not wearing it."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No." I growled and grabbed him.

"You will wear it."

"Make me." I smirked evilly.

"That can be arranged." I ripped away his clothes and he squealed.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!"

"To bad," I held him tightly and put the dress over his head. He squirmed but I got it on anyway.

"It's to tight!"

"Stop squirming so much." I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled on the stockings. I put the ears and tail on him.

"Get off me!" I sat on him as I strapped on the heels.

"And the final touch." I put the collar around his neck and the leash.

"You look so cute!" He glared up at me.

"Oh I forgot your make up."

"What!" I chuckled and put mascara, eye shadow and red lipstick.

"You are drop dead gorgeous babe." He growled and crossed his arms.

"I don't see you wearing a costume."

"Hold on." I changed into tight leather pants, black t-shirt, and a black trench coat. I grabbed his leash and pulled him to his feet.

"Party time baby."

"Oh great." I kissed his lips gently and we left the house. Tonight was going to be a blast.

~ Danni's Pov ~

This was humiliating. Everyone stared at me as we walked to the party.

"Couldn't I wear a jacket?"

"No it's not part of the costume."

"You got a jacket."

"It's part of my costume." I rolled my eyes and he tugged my leash, nearly causing me to trip in my ridiculous tall heels.

"Agh, stop doing that!" He smirked and licked my cheek.

"Shush kitty."

"No I'm not your kitty."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes," He bit my tender earlobe hard. "You are." I gasped my cheeks turning red.

"O-okay."

"Say it."

"I-I'm your kitty." Jonathan smiled and licked my ear.

"Good little kitty." 'Yeah,' I thought. 'Just watch out cuz this little kitty has claws.'

~ Jonathan's Pov ~

We made it to the party a bit late because Danni kept complaining about his feet hurting.

"These heels are way too tall!"

"Oh be quiet." We got to the entrance and everyone was waiting for us.

"You're late!" Sarah said as soon as she spotted us.

"Sorry, Danni kept complaining."

"If you didn't make me wear these shoes, I wouldn't complain."

"What are you supposed to be?" Jennifer asked.

"What do I look like?"

"Are you not a kitty?"

"No shit Sherlock." She growled at him. She was a wolf, her favorite animal.

"Well I'm a vampire."

"No one cares Sarah." I said.

"No one cares about you Jonathan." We glared at each other.

"Oh enough love birds. Let's go inside already." Jayy said slightly irritated.

"Yeah, by the time we get inside the party will be over." Dahvie said. He was dressed as a zombie, Jayy was a grim reaper.

"Yeah let's kick up the party!" They cheered and whooped and went inside.

"Danni, come on."

"Um no thanks." I turned to see that he had paled.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't like haunted houses."

"Why not?"

"They scare me."

"That's the point of them."

"I don't like being scared." I wrapped an arm around him.

"I will protect you, now come on, you can trust me." He hesitated before taking my hand.

"Okay fine but if I die of a heart attack, it's on you."

~ Danni's Pov ~

Once inside, I instantly started to panic. It was so dark and spooky. The place pulsated from the blasting music.

"See it isn't so bad." Jonathan said from somewhere beside me.

"It's horrible."

"No it's not."

"It is."

"Come on, let's get some candy. I know you like candy." I nodded and we went over to a Jack-o-lantern and took some candy out of it. A laughing wicked witch made me jump.

"It's okay; it's just a fake witch." He took my hand and led me deeper into the haunted house. Every little sound made me jump, anything that touched me made me scream.

"Can we go now?" I was so distressed.

"Okay love." He opened a door and a fake dead corpse fell out. I screamed and threw it off. I thought it was real and ran away.

"Babe wait!" I continued to run. I ran so far into the house, I finally found an empty room and hid in there.

~ Jonathans Pov ~

"Where is he?" I whispered checking every room I walked by. "I didn't know he would get so scared and run away." After searching for a little while longer I finally found him. He was huddled in a corner crying softly.

"Danni?" He didn't look up. I sat down beside him and slid an arm around him.

"Baby I'm sorry." He pressed his face against my neck and cried softly.

"Not y-your fault."

"We can go home now if you want to."

"No you still want to party." I gently licked his moist cheek.

"Kitty I don't want to see you upset."

"I will get over my fear."

"No babe, you don't wanna stay." He looked up at me his beautiful blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Kitty wants you to be happy."

"But kitty, daddy doesn't want you to be unhappy."

"But daddy," I placed my finger on his plump lips.

"Shush kitty." We gazed into each other's eyes. He crawled into my lap his hands on my chest.

"Kitty wishes to make daddy happy." I smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"You will see." He said with a smirk.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I kissed him deeply on the lips, smearing my lipstick.

"Mmm kitty," He tugged at my dress.  
>"No daddy, let kitty do all the work." I slowly tugged off his shirt and licked up and down his chest. He groaned quietly as I licked a perked nipple.<p>

"God kitty." I smiled and rubbed the giant tent in his pants.

"Mph, take them off please."

"Take what off?"

"My pants please kitty." I slowly slid off his leather pants and stared at the twitching cock barely concealed by silk black boxers. I teasingly dragged my tongue across the bulge making him buck and whimper.

"Kitty, Danni, babe please,"

"Yes daddy?"

"Please suck me."

"Suck what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"I don't"

"My dick dammit!" I chuckled and pulled his boxers off.

~ Jonathans Pov ~

I hissed softly as I felt cold air touch my cock, I than groaned as I felt his lips wrap around the tip.

"Oh yes, kitty." I gasped as every inch went into his hot moist mouth. My hips bucked, sending my cock deeper into his mouth. He gagged slightly but continued to suck.

"Mmm kitty, you've gotten better at this." He rolled his eyes and bobbed his head up and down faster, sucking as hard as he could.

"Daddy you taste so good." His slowly licked up and down my shaft making me moan and tangle my fingers in his soft hair.

"What do I taste like?"

"Sweet, like candy." He continued to bob his head up and down sucking harder.

"Kitty." I started to sweat I was so close to climaxing. He looked up at me those sexy blue eyes filled with lust.

"I'm going to cum." He pulled off and stroked my cock quickly.

"Cum daddy, cum please." He stuck out his tongue ready to catch my cum. I panted heavily as he stroked so fast squeezing occasionally.

"Ahhh!" I cried and came hard, cum shooting from my dick and into my lover's mouth and on his face.

"Mmm daddy, so good." He licked his lips, wiping cum off his face.

"You were amazing kitty."

"Thanks daddy, but I'm not done yet." I raised an eyebrow curiously.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I crawled back on top of him and straddled his waist.

"Are you going to ride me kitty?" I nodded and pulled up my dress, pulling of the black panties he made me wear.

"Did you bring lube?" I shook my head, I never rode him before.

"But I don't want you to be in pain."

"I will be okay." I placed the tip at my small entrance and pushed myself down onto it. I whimpered as it slid in, it was so big.

"Kitty, are you okay?" he held my hips steady. 'This is taking too long.' I thought and forced myself down, gasping as his monster cock stretched my ass open wide.

"Kitty!" I slumped against his chest trembling all over. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no I'm o-okay."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and slowly slid off his cock then back down.

"Mmm kitty." I teasingly rode him, grinding my hips as my body slid down.

"Faster pleas." Ignoring him, I continued at that pace.

"Please! Faster!" He was panting against my neck gripping my hips. "I can't take this." I smiled but did not change my pace.

~ Jonathans Pov ~

"That's enough." I growled in Danni's ear and flipped him over and rammed into him, my shaft ripping into his poor ass.

"Ahhh! Daddy!" I rammed into him over and over mercilessly.

"Yes kitty?" My balls slapped his ass with each thrust, hitting his prostate head on each time.

"N-not so hard! N-ngghh!" I watched as his hands ball into fists against the floor. His face flushed from pleasure.

"Don't want daddy to fuck you?" I grabbed his leaking cock and stroked it in time with my thrusts.

"Ahhh your g-gonna make me c-cum!"

"Good." I thrust harder his screams getting higher and louder.

"N-ngghh d-daddy." I grabbed his hips pulling him into my lap, his back pressed against my chest.

"Yes my sweet little kitty?" I dropped him onto my cock.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out every gorgeous inch of his body trembling. I bucked my hips up into him as I dropped him down on my cock.

"Please! I-I'll cum!" I pressed his face to the floor and rammed every inch deeper than ever into him.

~ Little kids outside in the hall ~

"Are you sure we are allowed in here?" one asked.

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah, it's not like the place is haunted."

"Ah! Ah n-ngghh!"

"Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like a ghost!"

"This place is haunted!"

"I'm getting out of here!" That is how Danni became the town's ghost legend.

~ Danni's Pov ~

I could barely take it anymore. His thrusts were so hard, so deep, he was driving me crazy.

"P-please!" My voice was becoming hoarse.

"Please what?"

"Please d-daddy!" He grabbed my cock and rammed into my prostate.

"Ahhhhh! Jonathan!" I came hard all over the floor and my chest. He came a few moments later, filling me to the brim with cum. I collapsed to the floor and he collapsed on top of me.

"Mm kitty," he panted in my ear. "You were amazing." I smiled softly and caught my breath.

"You were even better." I slowly sat up and fixed my dress.

"That dress is no good, it's covered in cum." I blushed and looked away.

"It's your fault."

"Oh? Did I make you cum all over it?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"I did, didn't i?" He pecked me on the lips. "Let's get outta here and go home."

"Yeah, the party is almost over anyways." He stood up and I helped him redress.

"I had a great time, didn't you?" he said once we were outside.

"Yes it was lots of fun." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

~ Jonathans Pov ~

"Hey guys?" We turned to see Sarah and the others.

"What's up?"

"Did you hear about the ghost?" Dahvie asked.

"No, what ghost?" Danni said lifting his head off mine. I was giving him a piggy back ride.

"These kids went to the off limits section and sworn the heard a ghost moaning." Realization crossed my face.

"Yes the place must be crawling with them."

"Isn't it like a thousand years old?" Jennifer asked.

"I think so, but I'm never going back there again." Sarah said.

"Me either." The others agreed.

"Where were you guys during the party? I didn't see you." I looked up at Danni, his face was beet red.

"We were scaring little kids."

"That's mean." Jayy said.

"Anyways, we are tired. We are going home, bye guys." I quickly walked away before they could ask questions.

"What was that in Danni's hair?" Jennifer asked.

"Cum,"

"You think?"

"Danni was the moaning ghost." They laughed and went home.

Danni and I planned on going to the house next year and keep the legend of the ghost alive.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Danni Pov ~

Today is my birthday! I was so excited. I quickly got dressed and jogged downstairs and into the kitchen, where my boyfriend was preparing breakfast.

"Morning love," Jonathan said as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning," I couldn't stop smiling.

"You're in a very cheery mood."

"It's a very special day." He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh? And what day would that be?" My smiled disappeared and my heart sank.

"So you're telling me you don't know?"

"No, should I know?" I pouted and crossed my arms. 'Yes you should know!' I thought angrily. 'How could you forget my birthday?'

"Well, here's breakfast." I sat in my seat and looked at the plate before me. He made me an egg bacon and cheese sandwich, my favorite.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking a bite.

"You're welcome love."

~ Jonathan Pov ~

I hate seeing Danni so upset. I wonder what I did wrong.

"Danni," He looked over at me but didn't say anything.

"Sarah called she wants us to come over later."

"I know, I got her text,"

"Oh." I looked at my hands trying to figure out what I did. 'Why is today so important to him?' Then it hit me like a smack in the face. Today was Danni's birthday and I completely forgotten. I slapped myself on the forehead.

"You idiot!" Danni looked over at me, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Then who are you talking to! I'm the only one here!" He stood up his hands clenched into fists.

"Please calm down, I was talking to myself."

"First you forget my birthday, now you're calling me an idiot!" He grabbed his Jack the skeleton hoodie and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

"I'm going to Dahvie and Jayy's house; at least they care about me." He opened the door and walked out. I jumped over the couch and grabbed his arm.

"Please I'm sorry, don't leave me!" He tugged his arm away and kept walking.

"Danni!" He kept walking, not once looking back.

~ Danni Pov ~

Once I got to Dahvie and Jayy's apt I was crying. It hurt that Jonathan had called me an idiot.

"I can't believe he forgot your birthday." Jayy said as he wiped away my tears.

"I know, where's Dahvie?"

"He is helping Sarah out today."

"Oh, doing what?"

"Just some errands,"

"Oh." I looked down at my cup of tea.

"Hun don't let this get to you. Jonathan loves you very much, I know that."

"I know he loves me, but he just hurt my feelings."

"I know." Jayy stroked my cheek lightly with his fingertips. I shivered at the touch.

"He is lucky to have a guy like you. " I blushed and looked up into Jayy's gorgeous green eyes. His fingers lightly traced my lips.

"Jayy," I whispered as his lips drew closer to mine.

"Yes Danni?"

"Don't do this; we both have a boyfriend."

"I know, but you're so sweet, so inviting." My eyes widen as his lips locked with mine. I pushed him away and quickly stood up.

"I t-think I should go."

"No, please stay, I'm sorry it won't happen again." I slowly sat back down, my pulse racing. I was so confused.

~ Sarah Pov ~

"Thanks for all your help Dahvie; Danni is going to love his surprise party."

"No problem Hun, I'm glad I could help." He smiled and hung up the rest of the decorations. Suddenly Jonathan burst through the door.

"Hey there is new thing, it's called knocking, and you should try it."

"I don't have time for your crap Dahvie, have you seen Danni?"

"No why? He is not supposed to be here until later tonight."

"What did you do?" I asked walking into the room.

"I forgot his birthday."

"Weren't you paying attention during lunch, that's all we talked about?"

"I know it must have slipped my mind."

"Did you get him a gift?" Dahvie asked.

"No."

"Why don't you go get him one before the party starts?"

"I don't know what to get him."

"Didn't he say something about a bunny?" Jennifer asked coming out of nowhere eating a cookie.

"Yeah why?" I smirked and looked at Dahvie then at Jennifer.

"I think he will be getting that bunny."

~ Danni Pov ~

"Jayy please stop!" I gasped pushing at his head. He was trying to lick my chest.

"Danni stop squirming!" I whimpered as he bit my neck and pinned my hands down.

"Don't do this to me! I love Jonathan!" I tried not to moan as he sucked my nipple.

"You're skin tastes so delectable."

"Stop!" He continued to lick and suck.

"Jayy, baby, I'm home!" Dahvie called as he opened the door. He crawled off me and I quickly fixed my shirt.

"Danni I didn't know you were here, happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks Dahvie." He smiled and sat on Jayy's lap.

"Why are you two so quiet?"

"Oh no reason." I whispered staring at my feet. Dahvie glanced at the both of us and shrugged.

"Wait I thought you were helping Sarah." Jayy said looking up at him.

"I was but she said she didn't need my help anymore."

"Oh okay, what were you doing over there?"

"You know, stuff." He smirked evilly. I didn't like that look on his face.

~ Jonathan Pov ~

"Get off me!" I squirmed as I was pinned down to the floor.

"Since you didn't buy Danni a gift you will be his gift." Sarah said tying my hands above my head.

"I don't wanna be dressed up as a bunny!"

"I don't care what you want!" I growled at her as she ripped away my shirt.

"Jennifer," she called. "Did you find the dress?" Jennifer walked in and nodded, holding up a black corset dress with a white fluffy tail attached.

"There is no way on hell I'm wearing that."

"Like you have a choice," Jennifer mumbled.

"This is going to be loads of fun." Sarah giggled. I swallowed hard, this was not good.

~ Danni Pov ~

"Where are we going?" I asked for the billionth time. Dahvie had dressed me up and blindfolded me.

"You will see, just be patient." He said pulling me along beside him.

"Can you at least take the blindfold off?"

"Nope."

"Come on Dahvie, I feel like your kidnapping me."

"Maybe I am." He snickered.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, sheesh lighten up." He came to stop.

"We're here."

"And where is here?" Dahvie took off the blindfold and I blinked a few times. In front of me were all my closest friends.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNI!" Tears filled my eyes.

"Oh you guys, you didn't have to do this."

"Are you kidding me? Of course we did!" one said.

"You're our best friend! You deserve a party!" another added.

"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me." Everyone smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Now let's get this party started!" Sarah said and turned on the music. This will be a night I will never forget.

~ Jonathan Pov ~

I sighed softly. Sarah had done a good job. My hands were tied behind my back, there was a dick shaped gag in my mouth, the dress was too tight; it clung to my sweaty body, and these damn heels looked like they will kill me if I tried to stand up in them, and the bunny ears on my head felt like they were about to fall off. 'Just wait, once I get out of here, I'm gonna kill her.' I thought angrily.

~ Danni Pov ~

I was having a great time, but I didn't see Jonathan.

"Have you seen Jonathan anywhere?" I asked Sarah.

"No, he got a bit tied up." She giggled and danced away. 'What does she mean he got tied up?' I thought. I tried to take my mind off him but I couldn't, I was worried about him.

"Okay present time!" Jayy called and pulled me towards the table overflowing with gifts. I didn't know where to start.

"This one is one from me and Dahvie." Jayy handed me a rectangular box. I slowly opened it and turned red once I saw what was inside. They had given me a purple dildo. And it was a big one too.

"Oh, um t-thank you." Dahvie giggled and winked at me.

"This is one form Jennifer." I took the bag and inside was a black and blue stuffed wolf bear.

"Aw thank you, I love it." She gave me thumbs up.

"And this one is from me." I took Sarah's gift and opened it. Inside was skimpy lingerie and matching heels. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' I looked up at her and she was grinning.

"Like it?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Yay, I made him speechless!" It took me half the night to open all my gifts. I loved every single one of them.

"Sarah can I leave these here until tomorrow?" I asked after all the party guests had gone home.

"Sure, did you have fun?"

"I did, I just wish Jonathan was here to enjoy it with me." I sighed softly and put on my jacket. "See you guys later."

"Bye Danni." Jennifer called from the couch. I nodded and walked out the door.

~ Jonathan Pov ~

I looked up once I heard the front door open.

"Jonathan?" I heard Danni call from downstairs. "Are you home?" I tried to speak but the gag just muffled it. I squirmed and fell off the bed landing on my face, my ass in the air.

"Jonathan! Was that you?" I could hear him running up the stairs. "Jonathan?" He burst into the room and froze when he saw me.

"Mph," was all could say. He stared at me for a long time.

"That's what Sarah meant when she said you got tied up! You literally got tied up!" I looked at the card on the table and he picked it up.

"To Danni, from Jennifer and Sarah; hope you like your bunny." Danni smiled down at me. "This is going to be a long night."

~ Danni Pov ~

"And look at this, she left toys for me to use on my bunny." I looked at the table and gazed at the variety of toys. From dildos to butt plugs to anal beads.

"Mph." I looked at Jonathan who was so red in the face.

"What was that?" I picked up a dildo and rolled him over onto his back. "And what's that a cockring? Sarah went all out." I chuckled and grabbed his dripping dick slowly stroking it. He let out a muffled moan.

"Mph!" I teased his puckered hole with the dildo; his eyes widened and he began to squirm.

"If you keep moving and don't relax, it will hurt."

"Mmph!" he let out a muffled cry as I forced every inch of the dildo into him. Tears welled in his eyes, his muscular body trembling. I kissed away his tears.

"It won't hurt for long; the pain will soon fade away, leaving nothing but pure pleasure." I nibbled on his neck and slowly moved the dildo in and out.

~ Jonathan Pov ~

I gasped softly, the dildo felt so good inside me. I pushed down on the dildo sending it deeper inside me.

"Mmph," I started drooling, I wanted so much more.

"You seem to enjoy this." Danni whispered in my ear. I nodded. He took the gag out and I looked at him curiously.

"I want to hear you scream." I cried out as he shoved an even bigger dildo into me.

"P-please, I want you to ride me!" I blushed brightly and looked away.

"What did you say?" He turned my head back towards his and stared into my eyes.

"I said I want you to ride me."

"How badly,"

"Very badly," He dragged me over to the bed and cuffed my hands to the headboard. I watched him undress and crawl on top of me.

"Danni,"

"Hmm,"

"Happy birthday baby," He smiled brightly and kissed me deeply on the lips.

~ Danni Pov ~

My tongue battled with Jonathan's for dominance, our bodies desperate for the other's touch. I dragged my tongue across his heated flesh causing him to whimper.

"Please,"

"Please?"

"You know what I want."

"No, tell me."

"Don't make me say it again."

"Then you won't get what you want if you don't tell me."

"Ride me dammit!" I grinned and rubbed the tip against my asshole.

"Use lube." He gasped bucking his hips. I shook my head and forced myself down on every inch of his massive cock. No matter how many times I rode him, I could never get used to his size.

"Ahhh!" I gripped his shoulders making sure every inch was buried inside me.

"Mmph so tight!" He bucked his hips going deeper inside me.

"S-so b-big." I slowly bounced up and down teasing him.

"No faster please!" He moaned and I grabbed the dildo inside him shoving it deeper. He bucked up and I cried out.

"J-Jonathan," I gasped not changing my pace, holding his hips down so I could tease him further.

"S-stop teasing me!"

"It's my birthday, I do what I want." He growled lowly in my ear and I smiled. How I loved teasing him.

~ Jonathan Pov ~

I can't take this much longer. I moaned trying to get him to ride me faster.

"Danni please!" he just giggled and kept going at a tortuously slow pace. I tugged at the cuffs that bound me until they broke. I gazed hungrily at a surprised Danni.

"I'm going to tear you apart." I grabbed his hips and flipped him over ramming viciously into his ass.

"Ahhh!" he gripped the sheets in bunched fists. "A-ahhh!" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on my dick as I pushed up, forcing myself deeper into him.

"N-no! Not s-so deep!" He screamed and I rammed into him harder making the bed shake.

"God you're so tight!" I bit his neck leaving hickeys all over his tender flesh.

"N-ngghh, s-so deep!" I flipped him over onto his back and dug my cock into his prostrate causing him to scream my name.

"J-Jonathan! D-don't!" he clawed at my chest, arching off the bed. "I'm cumming!" I squeezed the tip of his cock and he whimpered softly.

"No cumming yet,"

"Please, l-let me cum." I pushed into him deeper, more forceful. He gasped his eyes widening as his ass stretched open wider.

"T-too deep! N-ngghh!" I pinned his hands above his head making each thrust long and hard, making each of his screams louder and higher.

"Jonathan, n-ngghh please c-can't bear n-ngghh this!" I smiled against his neck and rammed into his precious spot one more time.

"Ahhhhhh! N-ngghhh! Jonathan!" Danni came hard all over our chests; I came momentarily after him, filling him to the brim with my sticky fluid. I collapsed beside him panting heavily.

"Happy birthday baby." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the best gift ever." I smiled and dozed off my lover pressed tightly against me.

~ Jayy Pov ~

"Dahvie," I gasped biting my lip.

"You have to take all of me Jayy," he whispered in my ear. I whimpered and forced myself down on every throbbing inch of his cock.

"There, every inch is in. Can I cum now?"

"Not until I'm pleased." I whined softly. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
